


The Pink Haired Medic

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genderbend Sakura, M/M, Sakura-kun, Same Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: Kakashi has always been a young prodigy. The best of his generation. A leader among adults.Until a medic is introduced to Team Kakashi and the worst part is his attitude. And, his skills and intelligenceAnd also his hair.It's bright....It's pink?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Stupid Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was to leave on time.

"Minato-Sensei, he's late. _Again."_ Kakashi glared at his teacher who always wore an easy smile on his face. Always the patient one of Team Kakashi which irked Kakashi to the ends of his silver locks. Aren't teachers supposed to be professional? What was wrong with him? 

Kakashi kicked the dirt. "When he gets here, scold him. He holds this team back. That idiot, no, that poor excuse of a ninja should be expelled." 

Minato's smile grew an inch, the amusement clear in his eyes. "That's okay. Its not a serious mission anyway and we never fail to be on time." The blond took out his signature weapon and began twirling it around a single finger. 

"I _will_ file another complaint against him and _you."_ Kakashi clenched a fist and forced himself to relax. The thought of Minato being forced to take rudimentary teaching courses by the Third Hokage was the only thing keeping him from attacking him. It has happened countless times before and Minato knew he would go off a rant to the Sarutobi until the man lost it and took it out on Minato for not handling his students and lacking strictness. 

It wasn't ideal to get worked up, Kakashi kept reminding himself, he wasn't going to waste precious energy over some lowlife loser like Obito. 

The dumbass couldn't even activate his sharingan. What use was he to Team Kakashi without his eyes? He was supposed to have access to them by now. 

Kakashi didn't buy it. Trauma shouldn't be the only way to gain power, at least that was what Itachi told him. If that was really the case then it left Kakashi to carry the extra weight because someone as immature and loud as Obito would never dare take a precious life to unlock power and Kakashi wasn't sure if he could respect Obito if he actually went through with it. 

It was a crappy double edge sword. Which caused Kakashi to think why the Hyuga's didn't have to do that. 

It honestly didn't make sense. 

Unlike the tardy good for nothing obito, Itachi was actually preferable to befriend. It was Itachi who could reach him emotionally and who convinced him not to join Anbu. While Tenzo persuaded him not to leave the village. And Minato...the idiot always showed up when no one called him, the blue eyed blond was also too perceptive for Kakashi's likeness and he was the extra added support that finally caused him to break down in heavy tears of hurt and frustration.

Minato had influenced him to behave, to have hope that the future will be brighter, that his heart will know peace someday. 

He will never admit it not never, not out loud. But he was grateful to have them in his life. His life was less lonelier and Kakashi was confident that having those three around was exactly how he imagined having little annoying siblings to be like. 

Those three were also a pain in the ass, even Itachi. Especially Itachi.

Itachi had his own special way of getting on his nerves and what pissed Kakashi off was how no one believed him when he complained about how annoying Itachi was. Even his parents didn't believe him.

Fugaku, Itachi's father was scary looking and strict, but upheld morals and principles on his son from a young age. Teachings the man didn't hesitate to drill into Kakashi when Kakashi stayed at the Uchiha household. However, there were certain rumors that had traveled to Fugaku's ears, but the man refused to believe them. Fukagu believed there were things his son wouldn't do, but how wrong he was. 

That was proof enough to show how good Itachi was at playing angel, which was funny because Kakashi was more than aware of the things Itachi has done in his career, some of which Itachi told him in person when Kakashi's curiosity finally got to him. 

Kakashi was glad his instincts weren't only reliable on missions, but also in distinguishing between good and bad company. Even though, Tenzo, Itachi, and Minato were much older than Kakashi, he considered them his friends, people Kakashi could turn to ask for advice and to demand extra sparring lessons. 

Even though Minato-Sensei was powerful and someone Kakashi respected, he wasn't someone who took anything seriously that wasn't mission related. He was similar to Obito in that aspect, lax and smiling all the time.

Kakashi didn't need to turn his head to look at Minato to know he still had a smile on. _So annoying..._ how can he even manage that? Wasn't it tiring? Was there a reason for him to be smiling so much? 

Last but not least was Tenzo the pushover. Kakashi could teleport to Tenzo's house while Tenzo was busy having his morning training with Team Guy and ate all his food, and could still get back before Obito showed his sorry face. The most Tenzo would do was sigh loudly and leave to buy more food. Out of the three, Tenzo frustrated him the most because Itachi still bothered to expend some energy to throw shuriken's his way and Minato had a jutsu in his kitchen that activated to teleport Kakashi somewhere in the village he hasn't been before he even touched the handle of the refrigerator door. 

Tenzo, Itachi, and Minato personally knew Kakashi since he was five years old. Before he was even an orphan. They all admired his father Sakumo, the major reason why they would often drop by his house to find his dad for hands on training.

There was a lot of history between them since then. A lot of anger, mistakes, and stupid forgiveness from Kakashi's part. 

That didn't mean he still didn't make any mistakes or was entirely free of anger. Depending on the situation Kakashi would be incapable of apologizing, and anything less than perfect was mediocre in his eyes. It was near impossible to change Kakashi's opinion once it was made up.

Kakashi's only goal was to make use of the quiet rage burning him from the inside that drove him to be the best and the most powerful he could be. 

Constantly proving his worth was an obsession, the only way he could feel at ease. He no longer resented his father as much as he did in the past, but most of his irate emotions were directed at the village for treating his father's memory like dirt. 

A part of him fantasized to reach the top and make his father's birthday or death day a holiday out of spite for those who were still petty enough to remind Kakashi with a single look how much they hate him and his father. 

It was his goal to be the greatest Hatake the Leaf has ever had. 

He would be, if Obito hurried the hell up.

A minute passed. And then another. 

Kakashi let a growl of frustration and threw his hands in the air to grab at his silver hair in his fists. 

"This is ridiculous! We should leave without him! We don't even need him!" He turned sharply to snarl at Minato who had jumped at his outburst. 

"I'm here!" Obito yelled sprinting from a distance and when he finally made a stop in front of his team he heaved out of breath. 

The sight was shameful and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. Instead of chewing the Uchiha's head off he closed his fist and hit the top of his head. 

"OW! Baka!" 

The loud volume only tempted Kakashi to raise his fist again to strike, but was caught in the air by Minato. 

"Now that Obito is here we can leave," Minato smiled. 

Kakashi snatched his arm away and began to stomp towards the entrance of the village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato pisses him off.  
> Itachi annoys him.  
> Tenzo frustrates him. 
> 
> Together they are the Holy Trinity.


	2. Great! Just Great...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wanted some excitement in his life but that's not quite what he had in mind.

Another easy mission. Kakashi found himself turning sharply again in restless irritation and gnawing boredom. 

Just like that the mission was over. It seemed to be like that lately. 

He was supposed to develop his record, that was the plan at least. 

But the way things were going it was causing him to feel like he needed to waste no time to grab time. All that was increasing were the amount of C rank missions and the handful of D ranks. 

"Thank you for your har-oh!" The princess gasped and took a step back in surprise. 

Kakashi wasn't going to put up with any pleasantries. He did his job and was ready to leave. No grunt or noise of acknowledgment was she going to get out of him. For the past three days had she been wanting to baby him like the doll she held close. 

For heaven's sake. She wasn't a little girl and yet she had briefcases full of creepy porcelain dolls with real human hair. 

Whatever happened in her life to make her become obsessed with a miniature life like toy was something he was afraid to understand. 

Kakashi didn't understand girls. If only they focused less on fan girling on boys and focused more on their taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu then they'd be someone worthy to look at as an equal and maybe a potential partner for the future. How could girls waste their time squealing when they could hone their skills to avoid getting killed off? Have they forgotten the fact that they chose the shinobi path? 

It wasn't smart. It was a liability. 

Obito's mediocre fighting skills and lack of brains made Kakashi dread of getting back home to hold up another team search for a third member for Team Kakashi. As if he was going let it be easy to join. 

No, he was determined not to make that mistake again. 

Obito got lucky. 

"Man, I can't wait to see who'll be the girl that will finally join the team. I bet she'll be a real cutie." Obito grinned in the dreamlike state of his that was getting ahead of itself. 

_What a perv..._

"Looks should be the last of your concerns, but it's not like an idiot like you could grasp the importance of having someone capable on the team." 

"Ehh!? What does that mean? Wanna fight?!" Obito growled and got into a fighting stance. "I ain't scared of you bakashi! I won't let you scare anymore girls on my watch. I'll protect her from you!" He pointed. 

"Shut up. You can't even protect yourself. How are you going to protect her, with your _Sharingan_?" Kakashi made sure to add all the venom he could master in the last word. 

"You!!!" Obito charged with a raised fist. 

"Alright, alright, not in front of our client," Minato-Sensei smiled. Their teacher actually didn't care, the bastard could make an effortless excuse to disregard their behavior to their client by giving one of his infuriating gentle smiles. It wasn't like the princess was uncomfortable, she was looking at them the same way she caressed and brushed the hair of the doll she always clutched to her stomach. With a chilling fondness, like she wanted to freeze them into statues and have them placed inside her rich home for guest to admire. 

Girls were frightening...

Kakashi shuddered and shielded himself behind Minato who could easily sense how uncomfortable his students must be if they stopped their usual bickering. 

* * *

Off they went, each stride distanced them three further away from the mansion. A wave of relief filled Kakashi, the tension of having to pretend the princess's eyes weren't on him made him sigh through his nose. The air around them was clear of her perfume. 

Thank gods. 

"That lady gave me the creeps! She needs therapy!" Obito shook his head violently. His tan face paled into a sickly expression. 

Kakash couldn't agree more. "I'd rather replace you with her." 

"Liar!" He shouted with a look of shocked incredulity.

They argued back and forth as they lunged their legs at maximum speed. Speeds that would look like a blur to any regular person from below the trees they were hopping from. It was hardly a sweat to the three of them. 

"Kakashi, I know you have strict standards as who you want on the team, but make an effort not to make another girl cry." 

"I don't want another weak member," He glared right ahead at the never ending towers of trees. Only blurs of green and brown and the blue sky. 

"The third is going to put missions on a hold. He's serious. Make up your mind or I will." He gave a kind smile, but underneath there held no room for anymore pickiness.

"Yeah! Baka-shi. It's not like you're likable to begin with." 

"Shut up."

* * *

The third was unsurprised but nevertheless pleased with the success of the mission.

"Old man, give us a challenge for the next mission. At the minimum make it a B-rank or A-rank," Kakashi said blankly, ignoring the looks of the shinobi sitting next to the hokage, who stopped in their tracks from examining mission reports, along with weighing the current incomplete and free missions for the month, and particularly focusing on mission finances. 

"What he said. This is child's play. We want more!" Obito demanded loudly. 

Minato had a nervous apologetic smile. 

"I might consider it after you have a proper three man squad. I do, however, commend your will of fire." 

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage, but save your speech to some naive academy student. My talents are being wasted. I'm here to be a shinobi, not to chase after stray cats or carry luggage for rich people. It's the Leaf's job, isn't it? Rule number 113 states that each shinobi is expected to overcome any challenge that comes their way even if they are completely inexperienced, even if they are freshly out of the academy. Section A says age is not a basis of discrimination. A skillful ninja is allowed to take any mission the Hokage orders him to. Regardless of age. There's the obvious Rule number 1: Always be prepared to put your life on the line for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village. To give your life away is the essence of being a ninja. What about Rule number 3: War makes no exceptions. All shinobi must report to battle."

The Sarutobi had merely closed his eyes since the boy started talking and finally opened them to place his clasped hands on the table. With a smile he said, "Yes, that is all correct, but at the end of the day I am the Hokage. It is a tricky leverage for a man in my position, it means I am free to take whatever course of action I decide unless the Elders or the King's people have an objection, but until then I will give your team a warning: Find a team member by the end of the week or there will be no missions for a month for Team Kakashi."

"What!" Obito's jaw landed on the wooden tiles. 

"That's some bull-" Kakashi muffled his curses as his arms flapped in the air in angry retort. 

The shinobi, sitting on the table besides the hokage, or as Kakashi like to call the "useless helpers" shook their heads disapprovingly and berated him to watch his tongue. 

"My apologies, Lord Hokage. We'll be going now." 

* * *

Minato dragged both Kakashi and Obito outside. 

"You heard him, a week or a month?" Minato tried to reason. 

"A Hokage shouldn't be allowed to bend the rules like that. Then what's the point of the rules at all? One person shouldn't have that much power." Kakashi challenged. 

"Yeah! I think he went overboard. It wasn't fair at all!" Obito crossed his arms. 

"A week or a month. I will collect a list with potential candidates by tomorrow afternoon. There's bound to be a good fit, but for now go home and rest." Minato ended with a easy, comforting smile and disappeared without leaving a trace of smoke behind. 

"I'm off. Don't be late. Loser." Kakashi ended, staring begrudgingly at the empty space his teacher was standing on, held up a single hand with a simple hand sign and left Obito alone waving the smoke away from his face. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience.  
> Thoughts?  
> I bs'd the Rule's btw. oh and care to guess Rule #2 ?

**Author's Note:**

> Team Kakashi: Minato-Sensei, Kakashi, Obito, Sakura  
> Team Guy: Tenzo/Yamato-Sensei, Guy, Rin, Genma  
> Team Yuuhi: Itachi-Sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko  
> Team Dan: Dan/Kato-Sensei, Iruka, Shizune, Nawaki
> 
> In this story Nawaki isn't Tsunade's younger brother. Nawaki is Tsunade's and Dan's son :)


End file.
